Frederick Hudson (Earth-616)
(including ; Caitlyn MacDonald (secretary, mother of his son) | Relatives = Unnamed wife; Frederick Hudson II (illegitimate son); Unnamed mother and father (deceased); Elias Hudson (brother, deceased); Elizabeth Hudson (sister, deceased); Truett Hudson (grandson); Victor Hudson (grandson); James Hudson (grandson); Wolverine (James Howlett) (nephew); Daken (great-nephew) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Canadian army training facility administrator | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Daniel Way; Doug Braithwaite | First = Wolverine: Origins Vol 1 14 | Death = Wolverine: Origins Vol 1 27 | HistoryText = Origin Frederick and his brother Elias survived a shipwreck that had killed their parents. Afterwards Frederick went on to oversee an army training facility in western Canada used by the mysterious Romulus for his own purpose. Torturing Logan In 1912, the super-humanly strong man known as Silas Burr who was formerly an agent of the Pinkerton Private Detective Agency, where he abused his position, such as committing several atrocities, even burning down a schoolhouse full of children once and was later sentenced to death for his crimes. Burr was rescued from the courthouse, by Victor Creed, and brought him to the training facility where Frederick hired him due to his sadistic nature. Under Frederik Hudson's orders Burr had to make the life of one of the recruit known as Logan (unknown to Frederick, Logan was his nephew) a nightmare, not to keep him under control but to turn him into an obedient animal bred to kill. To that end another Romulus operative, Janet, was used by Burr in order to make Logan fell in love with her. Years later, just before the start of World War II, Logan came back to the Facility. Silas Burr then under the orders of Frederick Hudson, killed Janet as a lesson that whenever Logan overcame his inner bestial nature to care for someone, that person would die. Seeking for vengeance, Logan fought Burr, who severely beat him and gouged out his left eye. Logan descended to a near-feral state, his healing factor obscuring his traumatic memories, and he fled to the Canada's wilderness. Sabretooth and Cyber were able to track him down and manipulated him into being an obedient animal again. Death Frederick never had any children by his wife, but had gotten his secretary, Caitlyn Macdonald, pregnant. In an act of defiance to him, she named their son Frederick Hudson II, hoping to make Frederick's wife leave him. Caitlyn was found hanging by her bedsheets outside her hospital window two days after giving birth. In 1959, Silas Burr came back from Indochina and started to train Daken in the same facility Logan was trained before World War I under Romulus' orders. But both Burr and Frederick Hudson were tricked by Romulus, as a result Hudson was killed by Daken and the facility was burn to the ground. Burr on the other hand was spared by Romulus and had his skin laced with adamantium, he then became known as Cyber. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hudson Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hanging Characters